


Quirk Rancher

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cutesy, Izuku is smart as hell, Izuku stutters, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Rare Pairings, Slimes, The Midoriyas are rich af, cuddle buddies, especially when he's scared or excited or anxious, rancher Izuku, rancher inko, the slimes are so s q u i s h
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: How could letters be a quirk?On his fifth birthday he recieves a letter addressed to him from someone named Beatrix LeBeau.Later he finds that he can summon, and manipulate the abilities of, these cute and squishy creatures.Will he become a hero or will he only continue to care for these little guys...........................or both?





	1. Gardening

Many looked at him weird when he’d refuse to take the bus. Now, that wouldn’t be so odd if he lived nearby. But, his home was, at least, three miles outside of town, where there was a ten mile strip of country before the next city. From school, he would make the six mile trek every day, to and from school. It had been this way since he was five. A bit of a late bloomer, some would call him. His quirk required him to have a lot of space to further it, thus putting him and his mom out on a secluded ranch.   
‘Zuzu. Are you ready?’ He looked up at his friend, who had a misshapen, rock-like, head. He seemed a little intimidating from a distance, but, up close, his obsidian eyes were filled with kindness. Izuku nodded, his green hair bobbing with him. Without a spoken word, they started off down the street, the shorter glancing up, as his friend stated signing.  
‘Do you have chores today?’  
“I think I do. Let’s see what Mom says.” They came upon a plot of land that resembled a ranch, dotted with corrals, ponds, incinerator areas, chicken coops, and gardens of fruit and vegetables. As they reached the house, a woman with green hair trotted up on a gorgeous white and grey stallion.  
“Mom!” She smiled and hopped down.  
“Ah. I was just about to grab a drink and make some snacks. Would you like some?” Both boys grinned and nodded.  
“Do I have chores today?”  
“No house chores today. Just the ranch ones.” He smiled and nodded, before they dropped their backpacks off inside. Walking back out to the backside of the house, they took the two horses out to the ranch, where Izuku used a long, tube-like, machine to suck up some fruit and veggies into his tank. 

“Where do you want to go first, Koko? Back to front?” The shy boy nodded.  
“You don’t have to be quiet here, Koko. Remember?” A little, sheepish, laugh came from his mouth, before he spoke in a soft tone.  
“S-Sorry. Habit. I-I think back to front is a good idea.” He nodded and they went out to the furthest corner, where they passed by many corrals of creatures that looked like they were made of a gelatinous material. Slimes. There was one that was outside its corral. It was grey with the face of a cat. It jumped up onto Koda’s arms, nuzzling its face into his. He laughed gently and pet its head, before giving it a little toss into its pen with its friends. When they reached the back, they found the more dangerous slimes. As soon as they saw Izuku, they stopped their involuntary, harmful, actions. Red ones with cracks stopped exploding. Green ones stopped emitting their halos of radiation. Purple ones with crystals on their heads stopped sending out waves of spikes along the ground. Ones that looked like glass structures stopped making glints in the air. Instead, they all started bouncing around, excitedly. As if happy to see them. As they were fed, the greenette collected gem-like objects from the collectors.   
“Woah...I-I always forget how shiny Mosaic and Crystal plorts are…” His friend giggled and sucked them all up into his vacpack. On their way back, they fed corrals of cat-looking ones, pink ones, blue ones with spikes, brown ones that could go invisible, gooey amber ones, blue ones in a pond, red ones near an incinerator that were on fire, purple ones that had a very tall pen and would shoot up when they saw them, glitchy yellow ones, teal ones that would shoot out vine-like appendages at them, gently, and ones that were light brown with walrus-like tusks. And, as they continued on, there were many more that were mixes of two of them. When they came to the front, they slipped into a warehouse, where the final set of corrals sat in the dim lighting, being lit up by firefly-looking slimes with wings and antennae. They started flashing, happily, once they saw them. It made them both grateful that slimes were fast learners, especially when Izuku trained them to flash in morse code for his training to be a hero. At the moment, they flashed ‘We love you’ at them, making Koda smile like a goof.  
“They’re so...pure.”  
“They are. You should see the Phosphor Tabbies when Mom’s around. They swarm her.” Finishing up, they slipped back towards the house, where they put the horses back in their stables and fed them, before heading inside.  
“I’m gonna go drop these off in the plort market. Be right back.” He scampered off, leaving the tall boy near the kitchen. Inko popped out and smiled, handing him a couple plates.  
“When he comes back, let him know that I’ll take care of our horses for today. You both can go upstairs if you’d like.” He gave a grateful nod.  
“Thank you, Mrs. Midoriya.” She reciprocated it.  
“You’re very welcome, Koji-kun.”

Coming back with an empty pack, he nodded and stretched his neck out a little. They went upstairs with their school backpacks and got started in their homework. Both smart for their ages, they finished relatively fast.  
“Are...Are you applying for UA, Koko?” The taller nodded.  
“I want to try.” Izuku sighed in relief.  
“Oh thank god...I didn’t want to be alone...with Bakugo.” Koji nodded just as a screen on the wall buzzed, saying ‘incoming call’ on it. Izuku got up and pressed a button, seeing his mom’s face.  
“Izu, Shoto-kun’s here!” Both boys lit up.  
“Send him up, please!” A couple minutes later, he opened the door, coming to face a boy with short, red and white, hair. He had a grey eye on his white side and a teal on his red, bordered by a pink burn scar. He smiled and waved a little.  
“Hey.” Izuku barreled into him, nearly knocking him over.  
“Shosho!” The other boy smiled gently and hugged him back.  
“Hi, Zuzu...Koko.” Koji smiled and waved back to him.  
“H-Hi!” Shoto nodded.  
“Zuzu? Koko? Are you trying out for UA?” They both nodded and he looked a little...off.  
“I...won’t be taking the normal exam...My...father put in a recommendation for me, so I’ll be taking a different test.” Izuku grinned.  
“We can still train together!” They nodded and started to go outside to do just that.

Standing in a designated set of, connected, corrals, Izuku took a deep breath and his body turned into a reddish slime, like the others, and burst into flames.  
“Alright. Do it.” Knowing this would keep him safe, Shoto let his left side erupt and started throwing fireballs, before stopping on a constant stream of fire. Then, Izuku shifted into an appearance similar to his crystal slimes, but mixed with reddish tints and cracks of yellow. Rolling to the side, Shoto switched to his ice side, sending waves that Izuku broke instantly. In a moment of genius, Shoto activated both of his sides, clouding the area with steam. The greenette morphed into dark purple with a ring around his waist, jumping straight up and creating a tornado beneath him, as he came back down, pushing the steam to either side of him, but being unable to push it out, due to the corral being a one way. Before Shoto could react, Izuku turned watery and dropped over most of him, leaving his head free.  
“It’s a tie, Shosho. If you freeze me, you get stuck too.” He sighed and nodded, being let out, while Koda pressed the button, letting the steam and excess water out. Both of them were covered in a humid sweat, which dried on Izuku, who went watery again to spray Shoto off. He laughed, as the spray hit him, making the other two smile at how happy their friend had become over the years.


	2. Danger Is What You Make Of It

Izuku wanted to go to the store, today, after school. In his arms was a pink slime that had hid in his backpack all day and refused to poof back to the ranch, so he let it stay with him. Koda had to go home right away, so Izuku and his buddy were left to walk by themselves. When the bridge came into view, the greenette couldn’t get more than ten feet from the overpass, before something inside him and the slime in his arms started shaking. Something was wrong. He put the slime into his bag and tried to skirt around the problem area, when the manhole cover slid open. Something sludgy came out. It was black and had rainbow swirls in it. Izuku instantly recognized it.  
“Tarr.” He summoned his vacpack and aimed at it, shooting it with water and making it let out some sounds of discomfort. Odd. Usually two hits would dispel it. He kept shooting the water at it, until it shrunk down to the size of a largo and started changing color. When it finished, all that was in front of him was a feral honey-tabby largo. Quickly, he sucked it up into his tank, having modified it to fit largos.  
“Interesting...I’ll have to look into this later.” A deep voice made him jump. It was extremely familiar.  
“Ah! Shounen? How did you do that?” His neck snapped to the side, coming to see _the_ All Might standing there in a grey shirt and camo green pants. A flush went over his face, as his mind started freaking out. The hero seemed to understand this mini fanboy attack, seeing as he was the top hero. 

Izuku collected himself and rubbed the side of his neck.  
“Um...It’s p-part of my quirk, S-Sir.”  
“The backpack and vacuum?” He got a nod.  
“Y-Yes…” The pink slime poked its head out of his other backpack, which he’d switched back to after catching the largo, and cooed.  
“Hm?” Glancing back, he let the slime jump into his arms.  
“O-Oh. I-I can summon these creatures. Um...slimes. And foods from wherever they come from…” His voice was soft and he just hoped it was audible. He had issues with that when he’d get nervous, anxious, or scared. The blonde cocked his head, as if finding his quirk interesting.  
“Can you control these slimes?”  
“T-To a degree...I, um, can ask them to do things, b-but they have minds of their o-own…”  
“So...the other one?”  
“Ah. I-I believe that was s-someone with a s-slime quirk...They seemed to have b-become so feral that he t-turned into a tarr, w-which is s-something I’ve only seen once before...th-the turning into a tarr thing, I mean.” He fidgeted a little, causing the slime to nuzzle his face, as if trying to comfort him. All Might gave a gentle smile.  
“Don’t worry, Shounen. You aren’t in any trouble. That tarr-thing was rearing to attack you, so you reacted in defense.” Izuku noticed the faint steam coming off the hero and put his hand out like he was holding a palm-sized ball. That was when something seemed to phase into existence. It was round and reddish-orange with orange spots, a small stem and single leaf sprouting from the spiked top. He held it out, nervously.  
“Um...You...You seem l-low on energy...Um...These help with that and diluting pain…” He knew how weird it was to hear such a strange offer from a stranger, so he was surprised when he felt the fruit being taken from his fingers, gently.

All Might looked it over, before something clicked in those blue eyes of his.  
“This is a pogofruit, isn’t it?” Startled, Izuku nodded.  
“Y-Yes. How did you…”  
“I’m guessing you’re a Midoriya, then. I buy from your online store. The energy and pain relieving drinks.” Izuku smiled and bounced on his heels.  
“A-Ah. Yes...M-Midoriya Izuku.” The blonde nodded and took a bite of the fruit.  
“It’s an interesting flavor...sweet and nutty.” It was a weird combination, especially with a texture like a mix between a peach and an apple.   
“How did you know I was low on energy?” Sheepishly, Izuku gestured behind him.  
“Y-You’re letting off s-some steam…” The man blinked and glanced.  
“...Huh. Looks like I am. You seem good with secrets...right?” The greenette looked confused, tipping his head like the man before him had done not fifteen minutes ago. Apparently, the blonde took that as a yes and lifted him up with one arm around his waist. Making sure he was secure, he jumped up onto the roof, where he set him down and stood off to the side, quietly mumbling to himself.  
“Shit…”

The greenette jolted upon seeing blood, a moment before a large steam cloud enveloped the man. In his place was a skinnier version, coughing more blood. He stood back to full height, which hadn’t changed from his muscular form. He looked a little intimidating. Looking back at the teen, he saw him looking at him with a thoughtful expression.  
“I know. Not...the best sight to see.” The boy didn’t respond for another few minutes, before holding his hand out again. Something red materialized into his fingers. It was shaped like a heart with a short, bushy green stem. The greenette looked it over, before removing the stem and tossing him the...he wasn’t sure if it was a vegetable or a fruit. He caught it, hearing the teen’s voice become less shy, but still quiet. His tone was much like a scientist’s.  
“Ah. That’s a-a heart beet...like the vegetable. It tastes like a slightly more tart version of the ones w-we see here, on Earth, but...um...It’s a bit...juicy...for a beet. Th-The skin might make for a weird and off putting texture, but h-heart beets are good for replenishing fluids and r-ramping up blood production.” The blonde looked startled.  
“Do you sell these too?” He got a shake of the head.  
“It’s th-the skin that works the most and they don’t have the best shelf life, e-even when refrigerated. Juicing i-is tedious, so I-I’ve been looking for a way to turn them into p-pills...but I’ve been unsuccessful as of now.” Shrugging, the older took a bite, shivering at the _weird as fuck_ texture.  
“Y-Yeah...I know. That’s the reason I’m trying to turn them into something else. Smoothies come to mind, b-but, with the short storage time of around two days max, it doesn’t keep well enough to make en masse.” The blonde finished it and shook off what was left of the shudders he had.  
“Weird texture aside, it tastes like a normal beet...And you’re saying you make the things you sell?” Embarrassed, Izuku nodded and scratched the back of his head, were his spine connected to his skull.

“Is there anything else to your quirk, Midoriya-shounen?” Surprised that someone of such high standings was interested in his abilities, he blinked for a moment, before answering.  
“Um...I can kinda turn into and use the abilities of the slimes I-I summon...Uh, eighteen out of the twenty of them...a-and I can mix them both in my b-body and in their slime forms.” His throat was getting sore from talking so much, but he wouldn’t let the hero know this. It was nice to have someone be genuinely curious about his quirk.  
“Are you planning to become a hero?” Izuku nodded and looked away, expecting the hero to tell him to drop his dreams...like almost everyone at school had. He was surprised, as he noticed the man give him a gentle smile.  
“I think you could make a wonderful rescue hero, Shounen.” Absolutely surprised, Izuku looked at him wide-eyed, before it turned into a bright smile.  
“Thank you.”  
“Did...Did no one else tell you you could?”  
“Well...only my two friends and my parents...a-and now you...Everyone else thinks my quirk is weak, s-since I a-actually follow the laws and I don’t use mine outside my home…”  
“Well...I guess they just don’t see the potential you possess.” He wiped his lip a little, but came back with no blood, like he was expecting.  
“Um...May...May I ask why y-you were coughing up blood i-in the first place?...Um…” The blonde could tell the boy was nervous asking that.  
“Five years ago, I was in a fight that vaporized one of my lungs and about 90% of my stomach. The surgeries left me like this.” Green eyes flicked over him again.  
“You haven’t been e-eating correctly, d-due to the lack of m-most of a stomach...Maybe if I...make the pills quick dissolving, then...maybe…” He caught himself and blushed.  
“S-Sorry...I m-mutter when I think.” He got an understanding smile in response.  
“May I as something myself? Do your parents work? Or does your quirk provide stable income?”  
“M-Mom doesn’t, but Dad’s a police officer...s-sometimes a detective.” The gears in the hero’s head were almost visibly turning.  
“Wait. Your dad. Blackish-green hair. Brown eyes. Freckles. Pale.”  
“Yes.” The blonde facepalmed.  
“He works with a friend of mine. Tsukauchi Naomasa.” Green eyes seemed to lighten, as if the name sparked recognition.  
“Uncle Naomasa!”  
“Uncle?”  
“H-He’s a friend of the f-family.”  
“Speaking of, I’d sent in a call to him that I was in pursuit of a villain with a slime quirk, which turned out to be that feral slime you caught. I should go let him know it was a false alarm.” Izuku smiled brightly.  
“M-May I come with you? I mean it m-might be easier to explain…” The man gave a nod.  
“Good idea. Oh, by the way, in this form, my name is Yagi Toshinori.” The greenette reciprocated the nod.  
“And e-everything y-you told me is under lock and k-key.” With a grateful smile, they headed toward the fire escape, unsure how their paths and pasts had been so close to each other, that they’d crossed.


	3. Collision

Izuku followed about ten feet behind Toshinori, as to not put out a creeper vibe to everyone else. The greenette pretended to be looking at his phone to help with the sight of a teenager, coincidentally, following behind an older man. When they got to the station, Izuku waited a little, before following the man inside. The blonde stepped over to the desk.  
“Good afternoon, Sansa-san. I’m here to see Tsukauchi.” The cat-headed man nodded and called into a radio, getting an affirmative. Toshinori gestured for Izuku to follow him and they stepped into an office, finding a raven haired man with black eyes at the desk. He looked up and saw the man.  
“Ah. Good afternoon, A-” Then he saw green hair.  
“Izuku?” Sheepishly, the teen waved.  
“H-Hi, Uncle…”   
“Tsukauchi-kun. He knows.”  
“How?” Before he could answer, there was a little knock at the door.  
“Naomasa, here are those pape-...Izuku? What are you doing here?” In the doorway was a man with curly dark green hair and brown eyes, freckles across his cheeks.  
“Hi, Dad.” Toshinori smiled.  
“Hello, Midoriya-san.”  
“Yagi-san? What’s going on?”  
“We were just about to get to the reason we came. Tsukauchi-kun, have you told him yet?” He got a shake of the head, making the hero nod.  
“Alright. Midoriya-san? Could you come in and close the door?” The man did so and stood next to his son, showing that he was about a head taller.

Toshinori sighed.  
“This may sound like bull, Midoriya-san, but...I’m All Might.” For emphasis, he puffed into his buff form for a moment, before he had to turn back, holding his strained lung.  
“I was left like this due to an attack that took a lung and most of my stomach. Please keep this a secret. For the reason that we came here was...Tsukauchi-kun. Remember that call about a sludge villain?” The raven nodded.  
“Well...partially a false alarm. That ‘sludge’ villain was actually a tarr.” Both men jolted.  
“How do you know that term?”  
“Midoriya-shounen told me, when I asked.” He went about detailing what had happened, asking Izuku for his infut where his memory failed him. Hisashi gave the hero a little smile.  
“Thank you for telling him he could be a hero.”  
“Not a problem. His quirk is very versatile and I’m sure he could become a wonderful rescue hero.” Izuku perked up.  
“O-Oh! Dad, do you have a-any ideas on how to make the h-heart beet pills dissolve faster, so that people like Yagi-san can take them?” The other greenette struck a thinking pose.  
“Maybe Phase Lemons? The chemical makeup of the juice would dilute the properties of the heart beet itself, but what about the skin?”  
“G-Good idea.”  
“Yeah, we could figure out how to turn the skins into a dust that could be mixed with the beet, so that a precise portion gets mixed into it. That way, you could use the lemon’s time jumping properties to make the pill jump forwards in time to where they’re dissolved into the stomach.” Izuku beamed and nodded, before they both flushed, upon seeing that they were being stared at.

“U-Um…” Hisashi laughed nervously.  
“Sorry about that. We...kinda geek out over that kind of thing.”  
“But how do you…” The dark greenette answered his coworker’s question.  
“I...used to be a chemist and biological engineer before I started being an officer…” Getting past that revelation, Izuku fidgeted with his hands.  
“Izu? What’s wrong?”  
“I’m...t-taking the UA entrance exam a-at the end of winter this year…” It took a moment, before his dad knew what he was referencing.  
“If you get into the same class as Bakugo, you’re gonna need to learn to ignore him...or just send a wave of crystals his way.”  
“Hm?” The man sighed sharply, at hearing his friend’s questioning sound.  
“If I had any choice, that kid wouldn’t even be allowed to take the test for all the hell he’s put Izuku through. And he’s trying to be a hero. Tch. Don’t make me laugh…” The others looked at him, not used to his sour tone.  
“My...My parents are and were heroes. My mother...My mother is Recovery Girl.” The detective choked, while Toshinori coughed out a little blood, in surprise.  
“And...And your father?” He sighed again.  
“My father is a retired hero...Gran Torino.” The blonde couldn’t control the blood as well, this time, sending it spraying in front of him, as the man toppled to his knees.  
“S-Sensei has a family?!” That made both Midoriyas start.  
“Sensei?” Noting the blonde’s pain, Izuku handed him another pogofruit, as he sat up and, shakily, stood to his feet. Hisashi finally stopped gaping and held his head.  
“I knew he was keeping something from me…” Toshinori could only croak one thing out.  
“You...have his eyes…but…”  
“My hair color came from Mum’s dad. How long were you Dad’s student?”  
“Technically, I was the student of a friend of his, but...after she was killed, he took to training be for around four or five years.” There was some strain in those brown eyes.  
“That friend was Shimura Nana, wasn’t it?”  
“How did you know?” Dark brows furrowed.  
“Why did he tell her and not you?...”   
“Are you saying Nana knew?” Dark hair nodded.  
“She babysat me until I was ten.”  
“You and I are about the same age, right? Ah. Forty-five.” Hisashi nodded.  
“Forty-four.”   
“So...If you were ten when she stopped babysitting you, then...That would have been the time when she took me on as a student.” After a moment of thought, the, barely, younger man pulled out his phone.  
“Haven’t really talked to him since his birthday...How long for you?” 

Toshinori went a little sheepish.  
“Uh...Five years...since the surgeries started.” The shorter shrugged and dialed, putting it on speaker. An older voice came through the speaker.  
“Eh? Hisashi?”  
“Hey, Dad. How’re you and Mom?”  
“We’re doing well. Hisashi, is something wrong?”  
“Well...You’re on speakerphone.” To prove that, Izuku called into it.  
“Hi, Jiji!”  
“Izuku! Hisashi, why is your son with you and why are you calling from work?” Sighing, he looked up.  
“Someone here hasn’t spoken to you in five years.” The blonde blanched and shook his head.  
“Come on.” The taller sighed.  
“H...Hello, Sensei.” After a moment, the dam broke.  
“Toshinori? Why haven’t you called me?! It’s been five damn years!”   
“I-”  
“Don’t give me excuses, Gaki!” Flinching at that very old word, that had been used against him, he sighed.  
“I was afraid of what you’d think of me, now...that...you’d be disappointed that I let him get me this bad.” After a couple minutes, there was a weary sigh on the other end.  
“Toshi, you know that I may be harsh on you, but I’m no hypocrite. I’ve had my fair share of terrible fights and injuries, so I can’t fault you for what happened.”   
“Thank you, Sensei.” 

After that, Hisashi took a deep breath.   
“Now...For the other thing...Why didn’t you tell me you and Nana had a student?!” There was a sound of surprise on the other end, which was multiplied by Toshinori butting in.  
“And why did you and her not tell me you have a family?!” There was the clearing of a throat.  
“Ah. I wanted to keep the two jobs separate.” The blonde tried to keep the hurt from his voice.  
“We’ve known each other for over thirty years…” Sorahiko sighed.  
“I realize, now, that it wasn’t for the best. At the time, Nana only looked after Hisashi when Chiyo and myself couldn’t. It stopped when we thought he was capable of taking care of himself, which, coincidentally, coincided with Toshinori becoming our student.” There was some mumbling away from the receiver, before another voice accompanied Sorahiko’s.  
“Hello, Hisashi-kun.” The man smiled a little.  
“Good afternoon, Mom.”  
“Hi, Obaachan!”  
“Is that Izu-chan, I hear? I don’t think I’ve seen you since your birthday!”   
“W-Well...If I pass the exams, th-then you might see me on c-campus.” She laughed jovially.  
“I just hope it’s not in my infirmary, Dear.”  
“Well...If I get into the Hero class, I have a possibility t-to be in the s-same class as...Bakugo...so...um...no promises…” She sighed and grumbled.  
“When will you go to someone about that? That kid is a hazard and a liability.” Izuku made a sound of discomfort, letting the others talk a little bit, before the phone was hung up.

Hisashi looked back at his son.  
“Why were you going down that path, in the first place? Don’t you usually walk home with Koji-kun?”  
“I wanted to get something from the store, but I don’t remember what it was, h-honestly.” He nodded.  
“You can stay here until I go home in a couple hours. Then, I can walk home with you.” Toshinori cleared his throat.  
“I can walk him home, if that’s ok with you? He’s an interesting young man to talk to.” The deep greenette looked to be thinking. It didn’t last long.  
“That’s fine. Izuku, let your mother know that I should be home at the normal time. I’ll call or text if things change.” His son nodded and the two left, allowing Naomasa the space to slump over from information overload, especially with his quirk constantly screaming at him that they were telling the truth.


End file.
